Porque el Amor es Magia
by Lau Blackrose
Summary: Lily Evans no quiere a James Potter. Lo detesta. Pero se ve atrapada en una gran mentira, cuando acepta hacer algo por Sirius Black a cambio de dinero.
1. El plan

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes conocidos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a su mundo mágico.**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././

**CAPÍTULO 1: Un plan.**

Ella todavía se preguntaba el por qué había aceptado aquella locura. ¡Y que gran locura! Se encontraba frente a una gran puerta, paralizada, tan pálida como un muerto. Retorcía sus manos con nerviosismo y respiraba de forma exagerada, como si momentos antes hubiera corrido. Se maldecía una y otra vez en su pequeña cabeza de largos cabellos rojizos. Recordaba aquel instante que la había metido en aquel lio, y regañó su poca fuerza de voluntad.

Aquella mañana había recibido una carta vía lechuza. Era una de las pocas lechuzas que había llamado su atención en mucho tiempo, y a la vez le parecía tremendamente familiar. De color negro azabache, para nada sombrío pues poseía hermosos reflejos, se posó en su ventana. La mujer cogió la carta con mucho cuidado y procuró darle un pequeño premio a la lechuza que esperaba sin prisa y que lo aceptó con mucho gusto.

La mujer miró el remitente llevándose una sorpresa. Entrecerró los ojos intentando buscar una respuesta lógica al por qué aquella persona le escribía una carta a ella. Si mal no recordaba las pocas veces que habían hablado solo había sido por fuerza mayor, con un castigo de por medio.

- Entiendo… eres la lechuza de Sirius Black – le acarició la cabeza – Ya te recuerdo. Tu también estabas en Hogwarts.

Sin esperar más tiempo abrió el sobre y leyó el contenido. Bastante vago en realidad. Quería reunirse con ella en un bar mágico de Londres, en el cual ella solo había estado una vez. Parecía bastante acogedor en ese tiempo. ¿Habría cambiado? Respondió con simpleza y entregó la carta a Osiris, así había llamado Sirius a su lechuza. Lily Evans pudo recordar como él, durante su estancia en Hogwarts solo le hacía caso a tres cosas. Las mujeres, sus amigos y la mitología egipcia. El conjunto le pareció aterrador, no tenía sentido.

Se presentó en el bar a la hora prevista. No se tomó la molestia de arreglarse mucho, no hacía falta. Saludó con la cabeza a uno de los camareros y se sentó en la mesa de la esquina, una que estaba en el fondo del local. Le gustaba la privacidad y más si no sabía de lo que iba a conversar con un chico al que no veía desde hacía dos años. Corrección, un hombre.

Lily saludó a Sirius que lucía un impecable traje, que le sentaba de maravilla algo que ella pudo percibir. Parecía perdido hasta que divisó a la pelirroja, avisó a su acompañante y ambos se encaminaron y sentaron frente a la mujer. Quien identificó al otro hombre como Remus Lupin, algo que la alegró. Conoció durante su juventud muy bien a Remus.

- ¡Dichosos los ojos, Lily! – sonrió el licántropo.

- Evans – saludó el heredero de la fortuna Black.

- Remus, Black. Es un placer volver a verlos- quiso ser demasiado correcta pero al ver la mirada extrañada de Remus y la de poca paciencia del otro decidió ir al grano – Bien… ¿Qué es lo que necesitan de mi? Me ha sorprendido bastante recibir una carta de ti, Black.

- La verdad es que queríamos pedirte una especie de favor – pausó mientras intentaba ordenar las ideas – Un favor que será recompensado, eso está claro. No voy pidiendo a nadie sin dar.

- Si puedo ayudar en algo…

- Si, Evans. Nos ayudarás mucho y sólo tendrás que hacer una cosa.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Lily extrañada.

Remus y Sirius no paraban de mirarse mutuamente, intentando hablar con la mirada. Remus negó la cabeza, dándole a entender que era idea suya y que él nunca había estado de acuerdo. Sirius resopló y miró suplicante a su amigo. Recibió otra negativa.

- Está bien, serás tozudo – le dijo Sirius al moreno – El caso Evans, es que a cambio de una gran cantidad de dinero…

- ¿Dinero? – interrumpió contrariada – Yo no quiero tu dinero, ni el de nadie.

- Evans sé que estás más seca que…

- Lo que queremos decir – Remus cerró la boca de su amigo con una pequeña colleja – Es que estamos al tanto de tu difícil situación financiera.

- No me lo puedo creer. Nunca pensé que fuerais tan rastreros de sacar los trapos sucios de la gente. ¿Cómo os atrevéis a espiar en mi vida privada? – levantó tanto el tono que todo el local se giró a mirarles.

- Lily, tranquila nosotros…

- No me digas que me calme, Remus. ¿Quién demonios…?

- Pelirroja haz el favor de callarte – sabiendo que eso no iba a servir de nada, Sirius la hechizó – Ahora. Mucho mejor.

Lily intentó pronunciar alguna palabra pero lo único que salió de su boca fue aire. Muy furiosa miró a Sirius Black y sintió ganas de matarle.

- Sirius eso no está bien – suspiró cansado el amigo - Deshaz el hechizo.

- No hasta que nos escuche. Después que grite lo que quiera. – guardó su varita y ojeó la pequeña lista de bebidas que se encontraba en la mesa. – Bien. No te hagas la indignada Lily Evans. Necesitas dinero y rápido. Yo soy tu solución y tu eres la mía. Nado en la abundancia y eso lo sabes de sobra.

Jamás en su vida había conocido a alguien tan arrogante como Sirius Black, pondría la mano en el fuego jurando que nadie podría serlo tanto como él. Y si existiera… pobre de sus amigos. Si es que los tenía. Desgraciadamente el hombre de pelo negro los tenía, no comprendía cómo pero los tenía. Resopló con desesperación y asintió por darle el gusto.

- De acuerdo. Pagarás tus deudas… - ante la mirada fulminante de la pelirroja rectificó – Pagarás todos tus gastos y podrás permitirte el estudiar en Francia. Tal como querías en el colegio. ¿No es así?

La mujer asintió sorprendida de que recordara eso. Continuamente lo repetía en Hogwarts, con sus amigas, con los profesores. Iría a Francia para estudiar en una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de Pociones. Solían algunos, reírse diciendo que sería la compañera de Severus Snape y que ambos serían una familia feliz con numerosos calderos en la cocina. Ella solo sonreía. Severus Snape siempre le cayó bien. Incluso pudo considerarlo como amigo en Hogwarts. Sin embargo al acabar, se fue a realizar el sueño que compartían los dos, mientras Lily se quedó en Londres trabajando para ganarse la vida.

- Bien. Espero haberte preparado lo suficiente. – Sirius cogió aire y soltó de sopetón el pedido – Tienes que enamorar a James.

- James. James…¿James? - gesticuló con la boca Lily mirando incrédula a los dos hombres.

No podían estar refiriéndose a aquel James. Señaló su boca con desesperación, pero hasta que Sirius no estuvo seguro de que la pelirroja no les nombraría con unos apelativos nada cariñosos no le quitó el hechizo. Lily se levantó de la silla con intenciones de estrangular al heredero de los Black, pero Remus la detuvo.

- Lily, sé que no tiene sentido. Ya se lo he dicho. Pero cree de verdad que puedes conseguirlo.

- ¿Conseguirlo? Enamorar a James, ¿no?- preguntó la mujer.

- Si, enamorarlo hasta la… - el carraspeo de su amigo le hizo rectificar – la locura. Yo Sirius Black, te pido a ti Lily Evans que enamores a mi amigo fuera y dentro de la cama. –Se rió de su propio chiste pero las miradas que recibía no eran nada buenas.

- ¿Qué James? - preguntó ella poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

- ¿Cómo que qué James?

- Si, no sé a que James te refieres.

- Evans, ¿A cuántos James crees que conocemos tu y yo? – el hombre de pelo negro rodando los ojos.

- Bueno yo no sé tu pero mi vecino se llama James Hill, el hijo de mi jefe también se llama James y…

- Es el único que tenemos en común, Evans. James Potter.

No quiso escucharlo y cerró los ojos, pero eso no evitó que su nombre se colara dentro de ella. El jodido James Potter.

- Estás loco – sentenció Lily recogiendo sus cosas – Jamás, ¿me escuchas? Jamás saldré con ese lunático, hipócrita y creído de James Potter. Le odio.

- No estás siendo racionable, pelirroja. Yo no he dicho nada de salir. – señalizó Sirius.

- Lily, solo piénsalo. – dijo Remus dándole un pequeño apretón en el hombro – Si no aceptas no te culparemos. Es una locura del, como bien has dicho, loco de Sirius.

- Y mejor que también pienses en esas facturitas – se rió el "loco".

- Black… que te den. – se despidió la mujer.

Lily salió de aquel bar como alma que lleva el diablo. Negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza pensando en la petición. Aquello no merecía ni siquiera un segundo de sus pensamientos, era una incoherencia, una estupidez, una locura. Y sin embargo no se podía librar de él, de su nombre.

En el bar el licántropo observó la marcha dramática de la pelirroja. Se volvió hacia su amigo y le dio otra pequeña colleja que recibió una protesta.

- ¡Ey! ¿Qué haces? – se sobó la nuca – Eso duele.

- La verdad es que eres idiota. – sonrió Remus.

Momentos más tarde Lily se encontraba sentada en la cocina de su pequeño piso. Ojeaba sin querer hacerlo un montón de papeles, que represantaban sus facturas no pagadas. Sus padres habían muerto al año de salir de Hogwarts en un accidente doméstico, no podían ayudarla. La casa de su infancia no le aportó mucha ayuda económica, al venderla junto a su hermana, después de los desperfectos del incendio. Y Petunia... simplemente finjía que no existía.

Estaba sola en el mundo, viviendo un presente que detestaba y ahogada en deudas. Cogió un trozo de pergamino y escribió un sola palabra que cambiaría todo. Aunque Lily todavía no lo sabía.

Acepto.

* * *

- No me lo puedo creer - dijo atónito mientras cogía el pergamino que le pasaba Sirius. - Tenías razón...

- ¡Claro que tenía razón! Siempre la tengo. Remus tienes que aprender que todo lo que idea esta cabeza, no es pura fantasía sino una realidad. Evans no ha podido resistirse tal como planeé. Ahora llega el momento más complicado.

- Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo, Sirius. James no será capaz de soportar, cuando todo acabe, que Lily se aleje de él otra vez. Ya viste como le afectó en Hogwarts.

- Si todo sale bien...

- ¿Dudas? - preguntó el licántropo con las cejas alzadas y cierta diversión.

- Con James y Lily nunca se sabe - adimitió derrotado.

- ¿Lily? Lo de Evans...

- Sigo llamándola Evans - replicó Sirius - Pero, ellos dos... no hay otra forma de decirlo. La historia de James y Lily... Se podría escribir un libro

- Y yo espero que no lo hagas tú - rió su amigo - Me marcho, ya me dirás que tal te va con Lily. Tienes que explicarle muchas cosas.

- No puedes dejarme.

- Oh, si que puedo - contestó Remus mientras se ponía el abrigo - Como ya has dicho, es tu idea.

- Pero me dejas la parte más difícil.

- Que pena - ironizó.

- Evans se pondrá hecha una furia - suspiró Sirius mientras su amigo se desaparecía.


	2. Aprende a decir no

**Muchas gracias por los reviews! Espero que este capítulo esté a la altura. **

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././

**CAPÍTULO 2: Aprende a decir no**

Seguía en aquella puerta, perdida en sus recuerdos, cuando alguien al otro lado abrió. Lily se sorprendió al ver a un elfo doméstico, algo anciano, con aspecto simpático pero con mirada inquisidora. Vestía un delantal de color rojo oscuro con una pequeña insignia en una esquina, que Lily no reconoció.

- ¿Desea algo?

- Quisiera ver a James Potter - respondió ella con lentitud, sin convencerse de su decisión.

- ¿Su nombre? Por favor - le pidio él desconfiado.

- Lily Evans.

No se sorprendió de la actitud poco receptiva del elfo doméstico, puesto que a las nueve de la noche, las visitas sorpresa no son comunes. A continuación, el elfo, sin más dilación cerró la puerta, dejándola fuera. Minutos más tarde, cuando ella bostezaba, él volvió haciendo grandes reverencias. Tocando casi con la punta de su afilada nariz el suelo. Con voz aguda, como pidiendo disculpas, la hizo pasar.

- El señor bajará en un momento, señorita Evans. - de repente en su mano apareció una bandeja con pequeñas bedidas variadas - ¿Desea tomar...

- No gracias, eh...¿Cómo se llama?

- ¿Yo, señorita? - preguntó el elfo anciano algo sorprendido - Walter, el elfo doméstico.

- Encantada Walter. - le sonrió Lily - ¿Desde cuando trabaja para los Potter? Si me permite preguntar...

- ¡Oh! Si, la familia Potter... Una gran familia, la mejor del mundo, si... - el elfo se hinchó el pecho de orgullo e hizo desparecer con la misma rapidez la bandeja de su mano - Walter trabaja aqui antes de que el joven amo naciera. El joven amo James Potter es muy bueno, Walter es afortunado, muy afortunado. Aunque Walter ya no se mueva como antes, el joven amo no le da la Walter la prenda. - en su cara se reflejó el terror a la idea de ser liberado - ¡No! Los amos de Walter son bondadosos y nobles...

- ¿Los padres de James Potter? - preguntó Lily confusa.

- Oh, los amos... - lloriqueó durante unos segundos - Ya no están, pero el joven amo si. Walter cuida del joven amo, desde que nació. Una gran familia, si, la mejor...

- Yo pensaba que los elfos domésticos vivían alrededor de 200 años ... - interrumpió Lily al elfo doméstico, el cual parecía que nunca terminaría de elogiar a su amos - ¿Me equivoco?

- Nunca lo haces - le contestó una voz masculina sorprendiéndola.

James Potter bajaba por las escaleras sin despegar la vista ni un segundo de Lily. Llevaba una túnica de color azul marino, sin ninguna arruga ni desgaste. El pelo, aunque aun revuelto, parecía que se había vuelto más domable en esos dos años, o eso le pareció a ella. Sus miradas chocaron, y Lily por primera vez en el día, sentía que, aunque todo fuera una locura (que tenía su origen en la cabeza de Sirius Black) no era tan malo como había pensado en un primer momento. Sin embargo, no tenía muy buenos recuerdos de James Potter y en ese momento, aunque volvían a renacer sentimientos olvidados y dejados en Hogwarts, su mente la devolvió de una sacudida. James Potter podía ser un idiota cuando quería, y volver a enamorarlo sería algo desagradable para Lily.

- ¡Amo! - el anciano elfo doméstico se acercó tan rápido como pudo a James - Walter ha dejado entrar a la señorita, como usted dijo y ha contestado a todas sus preguntas.

- Bien, Walter, retírate.

- ¡Si, amo! - y el elfo desapareció en un chasquido brusco.

Sin dirigirse la palabra, James guió con un ademán de la mano a Lily. La habitación contigua al recibidor, la cual estaba muy iluminada, era una gran sala llena de muebles mullidos, una mesa central de cristal rectangular, estanterías con libros y con una imensa chimena adornando la pared del fondo. Tomaron asiento, aún en silencio. Lily podía escuchar como los latidos de su corazón retumbaban con mayor frecuencia con el paso de los segundos, se sentía nerviosa. Y no estaba segura de la razón. James, en cambio, parecía estar en calma. Sin respiración agitada, ni ojos esquivos, nada... La presencia de Lily no le causaba ningún efecto. Y ese simple pensamiento, la desalentó. A él no le importaba que estuviera allí, sentada a menos de un metro. Lily empezó a dudar del plan de Sirius.

- Es una bonita casa - dijo Lily de repente.

- Gracias.

- ¿A qué se refería Walter con lo de contestar todas las preguntas?

- Le dije que tenía libertad de responder a todo lo que tú preguntaras - sonrió por primera vez, una ligera sonrisa - Eres muy curiosa, desde que te conocí en Hogwarts. Y si a un elfo doméstico no se le das esa libertad, o hablando de otra manera... Si no le das esa orden, no será capaz de traicionar a la familia a la que sirve. Ningún secreto escapará de sus labios.

- En teoría, supongo.

- Claro, hay toda clase de familias. Y toda clase de elfos domésticos - asintió James - Pero generalmente, los elfos domésticos son muy orgullosos, antes la muerte que ir en contra de los deseos de sus amos.

- Si empezó a trabajar aqui antes de que nacieras... ¿Cómo es tan mayor? - preguntó ella después de asegurarse de que Walter no andaba por la habitación - Los elfos domésticos desde que nacen, suelen pertenecer a una familia.

- Mis padres... lo compraron. A pesar de que no les gustaba la exclavitud de los elfos. Walter pertenecía a una familia, digamos, no muy respetable. Cuando querían deshacerse de él, mis padres lo salvaron.

- ¿Deshacerse de Walter?

- Querían matarlo - respondió James arrugando ligeramente el entrecejo - Quitárselo de encima... Como si fuera un trasto viejo e inútil. Cuando llegó aqui lloraba continuamente llamando a su antigua familia, a veces gritaba a mis padres para después disculparse (castígándose a sí mismo) y otras bebía. Pero según mis padres, todo cambió...

- Cuando naciste tú - terminó Lily por él - Vaya, me resulta imposible pensar en esa dedicación hacia alguien, cuando en repuesta solo recibes desprecio.

- Vaya que si - rió James ladeando la cabeza y mirándola con los ojos brillantes - Pero si es lo único que tienes de esa persona...

Lily se sonrojó y esquivó su mirada que, insistente, la quemaba. Desprecio. Si que despreciaba a James en Hogwarts, y seguía haciéndolo, aunque con menos intensidad. No sosportaba cuando en Hogwarts se acercaba a ella, distrayéndola de sus estudios, para pedirle una cita. Como todos sus amigos hacían apuestas sobre ellos dos y observaban en la distancia, como si Lily fuera un mono de feria. Destestaba aquellos momentos en los que se hacía el interesante, o cuando gastaba bromas a otros compañeros. Odiaba que le dijera que la quería y al minuto siguiente coqueteara con otra chica. James Potter siempre le pareció tan inconstante como el aire o como el agua. Sin embargo al final... Bueno qué mas daba pensó Lily,

- Aunque no es desagradable la visita, me pregunto por qué Lily Evans está sentada a estas horas de la noche en mi casa.

Sirius. Todo era culpa de Sirius Black. Y así, Lily recordó la conversación con Sirius horas antes, por la tarde, en su propio piso.

* * *

- Estás de broma - dijo casi balbuceando Lily.

- No, ojalá.

- Pero... ¡Estás loco!

- Ya, me suena a que ya me lo comentaste esta mañana. Y con un buen "que te den" por final. - le dijo Sirius con tono de disguto.

- ¿Y Remus? ¿Dónde está Remus?

- Está ocupado - le contestó rapidamente - Vamos Evans, no es tan difícil... ¿verdad?

Lily le miró incrédula. Respiró profundamente y bebió un poco de la cerveza de mantequilla, que había traído amablemente, el hombre que se sentaba delante de ella. En la mesa de su cocina, del pequeño piso (el cual Sirius miró con reprobación), con aspecto de pasarselo muy bien. Una sonrisa divertida adornaba su cara.

- Black, me estás pidiendo que enamore a tu amigo, James Potter.

- Eso es.

- ¡El mismo James Potter que dices que se va a casar! - gritó Lily con furia - Tu amigo está prometido y quieres que yo rompa ese matrimonio. Si eso no es estar loco...

- Aún no es un matrimonio - corrigió Sirius chasqueando la lengua - Es un proyecto.

- ¡Black, cállate! Por tu bien... - cuando se tranquilizó, Lily continuó - ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

- Necesitas el dinero.

- ¡Olvida el dinero! - cogió la cerveza y bebió otro sorbo - ¿Por qué quieres tú que Potter no se case?

Sirius desvió la mirada a sus manos, jugueteó con uno de sus anillos y cuando pasaron casi cinco minutos, en los cuales Lily se terminó pacientemente su cerveza, Sirius alzó la cabeza con desgana y tristeza.

- Ya sabes como andan las cosas, Evans. Ese "ser" se hace cada día con más poder. Nadie está a salvo, ni nosotros los magos, ni los muggles. Desaparece gente, otras aparecen sin vida...

- No lo entiendo - interrumpió con seriedad Lily.

- James, aunque no muchos lo sepan... Se juega el cuello. No puedo darte muchos detalles, Evans, pero no creas que todo el mundo espera con los brazos cruzados, que los demás arreglen el mundo... Eso le ha hecho darse cuenta de que la vida es muy corta, demasiado corta para andarse con rodeos. Pero se ha equivocado y por ello quiero ayudarle.

- Pero si Potter la quiere...

- No la quiere. Ese es el problema. Si la quisiera... Si yo viera aunque fuera un mínimo signo de que la ama, jamás me interpondría. Pero no es así. Remus también se ha dado cuenta.

- Dices que Potter se va a casar con una mujer, a la cual no ama... Porque tiene miedo de morir solo.

- No es tan simple, Evans. Es más complicado que eso. No tiene miedo de morir. James no es así. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo daría la vida por nosotros.

- ¿Entonces?

- James quiere algo que no lo va a encontrar con ella.

- ¿El qué? - preguntó Lily conteniendo la respiración.

- Amor - resopló Sirius cerrando con fuerza los puños - En estos días oscuros, parece casi imposible eso de envejecer juntos y morir rodeado de nietos mofletudos. Pero aunque te sorprenda, James, a veces es así de ingenuo.

-Tiene esperanza - le contestó ella con una sonrisa triste.

- Como tú. Cuando tengas el dinero te irás y piensas que todo allí será mejor, ¿verdad? Pues no es así, Evans. Esto solo es el principio, la guerra llegará más lejos de lo que tú piensas.

- ¿Insinuas que estoy huyendo? - Lily sacudió negativamente la cabeza - Ese es mi sueño, quiero estudiar en esa escuela y convertirme en pocionista.

- Te olvidas de una cosa, solo una pequeña cosa.

- ¿Cuál?

- Si todos dan la espalda al problema, ya no habrá sueños que cumplir - contestó Sirius.

- ¿Qué intentas decirme, Black? No lo entiendo. Me envías una carta, en la cual me dices que tienes que verme. Después me haces partícipe de un alocado plan tuyo, que consiste en nada más y nada menos que en enamorar a tu mejor amigo, al cual ya sabes que nunca he soportado. Y ahora, tras explicarme que tu queridisimo amigo se va a casar muy pronto, me reprochas el que quiera vivir mi vida, lejos de un mago tenebroso. ¡Estoy harta de que te andes con rodeos! Dime de una vez... lo que pasa por esa cabeza.

- ¿Has oído hablar de la Orden del Fénix? - preguntó Sirius estudiándola con la mirada.

- No.

- Claro que no - afirmó Sirius confundiendo a Lily, lo que le provocó una carcajada - Verás, los que formamos parte de ella tenemos actividades propias de un auror, aunque sin la licencia.

- ¿Intentas decirme que atrapais magos oscuros?

- Algo parecido, no puedo darte muchos detalles... No hasta que aceptes entrar.

Lily no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sirius Black era miembro de una organización que se dedicaba a cazar a los mortífagos, los cuales eran seguidores del mago tenebroso que infundía terror en el mundo mágico. Y si Black era miembro, entonces su mejor amigo... James Potter también lo era.

- Disculpa un momento.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Lily se levantó de la silla y dio pocos pasos hasta llegar al cuarto de baño, en el cual se encerró. Abrió el grifo del lavabo y se mojó la cara. Al incorporarse, en el espejo su reflejo le devolvió una mirada llena de miedo. Las cosas se estaban complicando, tanto que asustaban. Ya no solo era un plan, era un plan suicida. Black pretendía que ella aceptara ser una integrante de la Orden del Fénix, enfrentarse a magos sin escrupulos, que eran capaces de echarle encima la maldición Cruciatus sin pensarselo dos veces. O peor, el Avada Kedrabra. La muerte segura. Sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo, se quedó allí, mirándose. Intentando buscar soluciones a su problema. Se sentía estúpida. Por un momento pensó que todo sería muy simple, dado que James había estado loco por ella, no le costaría lograr que se volviera a enamorar. Y así conseguiría el dinero para irse a Francia a estudiar, y llegar a ser pocionista. Pero Black le pedía demasiado.

Salió del cuarto de baño dispuesta a decirle que abandonaba cuando él se acercó a ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Intentó hablar pero el la calló con un ademán de la mano mientras suspiraba.

- Lo siento. He sido algo brusco. Ando muy cansado ultimamente y con lo de James... Evans, lo de entrar a la orden es simplemente una invitación. El haber aceptado enamorar a James no implica que el que debas unirte a nosotros. Tienes que saberlo. Alguien pensó en que tu serías una buena partidaria, fiel y valiente, en la orden. Yo me ofrecí a comentartelo, aprovechando nuestro acuerdo. Solo es eso.

- Es decir que si tanto acepto como si no entrar en la orden, lo de Potter continua.

- Exacto.

- Black, yo no...No creo que pueda. Disculpame ante esa persona que pensó que yo podría... Pero no soy capaz.

- Lo entiendo perfectamente. Aunque pienso que alguien te convencerá de lo contrario.

- ¿Potter? - preguntó Lily.

- Vuelves a acertar - Asintió Sirius mientras daba una palmada - Esa es nuestra excusa. Sería muy extraño que te presentaras ante él sin mas, después de dos años. Y tampoco es viable la opción de "coincidir" en varios sitio, nada de .. ¡Oh, que pequeño es el mundo! James es listo, se daría cuenta. Y en el peor de los casos, podría llegar a pensar que estás siguiendole porque estás en el bando contrario.

- Piensas que es mejor que me presente ante Potter pidiéndole... ¿El qué? ¿Qué me ayude a elegir lo que debo hacer?

- Algo parecido. Aunque cerca, cerca. ¡Muy bien Evans! Me sorprendes - rió Sirius - Ya verás como él te hace cambiar de idea.

- Esperas demasiado, Black.

- Ya veremos.

* * *

James esperaba pacientemente la contestación de Lily, la cual parecía estar sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. La observó y pensó que no había cambiado demasiado. Su pelo seguía igual de vivo, con un tono de rojo oscuro que hacía resaltar su tez pálida y sus hermosos ojos verdes. Pero notó algo que no había en Hogwarts, su mirada se teñía, en los momentos más inesperados, de melancolía. Entonces, Lily volvió en sí.

- ¿Por qué estoy aqui? - repitió Lily - Sabes...Llevo haciéndome la misma pregunta desde que llegué a la puerta de tu casa. Seguramente te parecerá algo raro...

- Cierto, es algo insólito... Nunca imaginé ver a Lily Evans tocando mi puerta - se pasó una mano por el pelo, intentando arreglar cualquier desorden posible - Con la de veces que soñé con esto en Hogwarts.

Lily se sonrojó, intentó disimularlo con una tos suave y girando la cara hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba James. Mientras él se rió brevemente, mirando hacia el techo.

- Bueno, la razón es que me han pedido que forme parte de la... - titubeó antes de finalizar observando detenidamente a James - De la orden.

Y como suponía Lily, James se sorprendió. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, soltó una grosería por la boca y a continuación se levantó de un salto, como si le hubieran pinchado con algo afilado.

- No puedes. Ya sé que intentas hacer.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó asustada Lily, incorporándose también.

- Es peligroso Lily - dijo James por fin llamándola solo por su nombre - ¿Quién te ha hablado de la orden?

- Tu amigo Black. Un momento ¿insinuas que yo no puedo entrar porque es peligroso? Sé defenderme muy bien, Potter.

- Maldito Sirius - masculló para sí mismo James, ignorando a la pelirroja - Cuando le vea arreglaremos cuentas.

- ¡Potter! Ya soy mayorcita, sé donde me meto.

- Claro que no, no tienes idea - replicó el chico enfadándose - Los que se oponen tan abiertamente, como nosotros, somos el punto de mira de Voldemort...

- No pronuncies su nombre - interrumpió Lily sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

- Oh, que graciosa - dijo con sarcasmo James - Y pretendes enfrentarte a magos oscuros cuando le tienes miedo a un estúpido nombre. Lily, mantenemos en secreto (o al menos lo intentamos) nuestras identidades, y nuestro lugar de residencia. Mi casa, aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, está bajo un encantamiento de protección. Nadie puede verla, a no ser que sepa exactamente que mi casa está aqui, en este pueblo, en esta calle... Supongo que Sirius fue el que te dio la dirección. Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo con su decisión, te prohibo que entres en la orden.

- ¡Tú no eres nadie para odenarme nada, Potter! - furiosa se acercó a James, el cual era unos centímetros más alto que ella - Entraré en la orden, quieras o no. Es mi decisión.

Y tras haberlo dicho, Lily se arrepintió. Ella no quería entrar en la orden. Pero se había puesto tan enfadada por la actitud de Potter, que le contestó lo contrario a sus verdaderos deseos. Se golpeó mentalmente. Siempre la sacaba de sus casillas. No era culpa suya sino del engreído de Potter pensó Lily. Y encima el plan de Sirius se empezaba a torcer, cómo iba a enamorar a Potter, si él la provocaba y ella no podía quedarse callada. Era superior a sus fuerzas.

- Siempre tienes que ser así, ¿verdad? - preguntó él agarrándola por los hombros - No puedes confiar en mi. Incluso cuando empezamos a salir hace dos años.

- ¡Eso terminó! - replicó Lily.

- Si, tú te aseguraste de ello - escupió él con amargura - Confía ahora en mi Lily, vete. Lo más lejos que puedas, no entres en la orden. Por favor.

James soltó a Lily y la miro casi suplicante. Pero Lily seguía con la furia encendida. ´

- Entraré en la orden -volvió a pronunciar Lily.

- Nunca cambiarás - respondió James con cansancio - Si yo digo blanco, tú negro... ¡Merlin, Lily! Si lo haces no hay vuelta atrás.

- Quiero hacerlo - mintió ella.

- Bien, ahora te pido amablemente que te marches. Es muy tarde. - dijo él muy serio - Walter te acompañará a la puerta. Buenas noches.

Y se marchó de la sala dejándola sola hasta que Walter apareció de nuevo con un chasquido brusco. El elfo doméstico la incitaba a salir con prisa de la casa, aunque con una gran sonrisa. Despidiéndose de Walter, se alejó de la casa y caminó por la calle lentamente. Cuando llegó a un pequeño parque se sentó en uno de los columpios, sintiéndose agotada. El día se había convertido en una pesadilla, y ella con su estupidez la había empeorado. Primero aceptando enamorar a James Potter, un antiguo novio (aunque solo duró dos semanas con él) y después, por causa de la provocación, aceptando entrar en la Orden del Fénix.

- Tienes que empezar a decir no, Lily - se reprendió ella antes de desaparecerse.

Y cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada, recordó que James Potter estaba prometido. Y sin entender el por qué, se sintió triste.


End file.
